


Dragalia End

by CHIO (ThousandAnthems)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandAnthems/pseuds/CHIO
Summary: This is how I imagine the ending of Dragalia Lost, because I'm one of those very angsty ppl. This is also my first fanfic so be nice or something I don't know. I also don't know how to tag things properly and certain characters arn't on the character list.(Under a major rewrite)





	1. The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes please tell me cause my first language is not english

     "Zethia!" Euden shouts, "you must fight the evil that ebbs you and the kingdom away!"

     The fight is slowly stopping, for all of his friends and army are winning the fight against Dyrenell's army. But Euden has been fighting Empress Zethia without hurting her, but leaving himself open the the viscous magical attacks.

     'Its not working, what else can I do! Please help me Illia! Let me save her!' Euden tries to dodge the next attack but is thrown a few feet away from where he was standing, he has no more mana to get back up and he lost too much blood to see straight. As Zethia goes for the final strike, Euden's prayers to Illia are answered.

     "No! Impossible, you are dead!" Zethia screams.

     "Your evil has been here too long Other," a strong voice rings is the air, the voice of Elysium. "You cannot be rid of me yet evil one, thanks to this one's prayer to save his sister."

     "Heh, how can you free this vessel without killing her, like last time we fought!" Other spats at the dragon, "you cannot be rid of me, not without your vessel holding you back from harming my vessel."

     "I learned far more about you in the realm of the dead, I know your weakness to Illia's mana," Other's face falls and terror replaces it, "No! No! You cannot do this, I will kill this vessel if you do!"

     Before Other could even cast a spell, Elysium breathes out a bright beam of white mana. All that anyone could hear were their own heavy breathing as they watch the white light slowly recede to reveal Zethia, untouched and on her knees.

     "What? How am I here? I thought that I was..." Zethia's eyes roam around the battle, blue eyes widen as her eyes land on the form of Elysium. "Elysium?"

     "Hello Auspex, you are now free of Other, this fight is over," Elysium starts glowing, "I will return Euden to you all."

     The light drifts away like fireflies and reveals Euden laying on his side, half conscious and gasping for breath. "Euden!" Zethia shouts as she runs to him, but her steps waver as she gets close.

     "Eu-Euden?" She notices that he doesn't move to get up, "Euden? Are you okay?" She gets closer and kneels beside him and gently moves him into his back and gasps in shock and horror.

     He is covered in wounds, he has blood running from a cut on his hairline, from the corners of his mouth, and from many gaping wounds on his arms and torso. The wounds look darker than they should, but she blames it on the darkness and starts healing the wounds.

     "I need more healers here! Please!" she shouts to the crowd, the crowd starts to part and let through Cleo, Hildegard, and Vixel, who has a terrified look on his face. They begin to run over to the fallen prince as Vixel speeds past the two women. Vixel props Euden's head on his lap and runs his hands in his hair whispering in hushed tones that he was gonna be okay.

     Cleo and Hildegard proceed to use their healing magic, "it's not working!" Cleo yells in anguish. Zethia starts pushing her magic harder, "why isn't it working!" she starts to cry and Vixel silently let's tears fall.

     The two healers begin to bandage the wounds to try and slow the bleeding. "We can heal him better at the Halidom," Cleo speaks up after bandaging the wounds, "I have a feeling someone who can help will arrive there at any moment." Zethia begins to feel hope return to her.

     "How are we going to get him there?" Zethia asks, "I can get him there." Mym walks out of the crowd and begins to shapeshift into Brunhilda the Flamewyrm, she looks at Vixel, "you will accompany me." Vixel nods and picks Euden up gently, bridal style, and walks over to Brunhilda. She lowers herself to the ground and waits for him to situate himself and Euden, then takes off for the Halidom.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that read this!! So very sorry!

As i said, this story is under a major rewrite. Im rewriting as we speak, but im so busy with school. I just took the ACT and am soon taking the ASVAB. Im also in creative writing and my teacher keeps giving us work to do even though we are supposed to be typing our short story assignment. I hate southern schooling, no offense to those that like it, but where i live the teachers suck. Except for JROTC, that class is awsome. Well sorry for no chapter updates, but they are coming soon! I have almost completed the first and second with my so little spare time! Yay!!

 

SilentSentinel out!

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more better chapters if ppl ask me to continue, cause I'm learning how to write in english better. Thanks for reading and for the critiques if you give me any, but I know I will definitely have a lot of mistakes in this.  
> ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ


End file.
